The application of the hand grip to the handle of a golf club requires that a layer of masking tape, both sides adhering, be installed to the end surface area of the golf club shaft. The grip has a weep hole centrally located in the butt surface which is plugged off. the grip is then filled with a solvent which loosens the adhering properties of the tape thereby acting as a lubricant allowing the grip to be slid over the handle of the club. Once the grip is seated, the plug is removed to drain any excess fluid. Once the solvent evaporates, the grip is bonded to the club handle.
The above process is common during new construction or to replace an existing hand grips.
In many cases golf clubs are available as "one size fits all". If one wanted to alter the thickness of the grip to better conform to their individual taste, they would either take their equipment to a golf pro shop, which cost alot of money, or order them custom from the factory, again costing alot of money.
The most common alteration to existing club handles is adding to the circumference of the handle with masking tape. Before the solvent loaded grip is installed, layer upon layer of masking tape is wound evenly along the hand grip area until the desired thickness is achieved. The grip is then expanded over the wraps. The entire process is very time consuming and costly.
Attempts have been made to offer golfers a series of retro-fit grips that are available in a wide range of thicknesses and styles. These grips also proved to be very costly thereby limiting their commercial success.
Another problem with using masking tape wraps as an underlying material is the rigidity of the wraps. To get the best posible swing of a golf club, one has to over compensate from any given factor depending on the characteristics of ones musculature.
Therefore, given the current state of the art, a new and useful means for preparing a golf club for receiving a hand grip is disclosed. A main object of the present invention is to provide sheets of underlying material already cut and formed so when adhered to a golf club handle, will automatically be set to a desired circumference.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a graduation of underlying sheets having self adhering sides seperable by layers of release paper.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide self adhering sheets of underlying material which is flat on one side to conform to the flat surface area of a golf club handle while having a contoured opposite surface which when installed, provides an oval grip having greater ergonomic value to those so desirous.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a self adhering underlay material having a wide array of densities whereas one may desire a stiffer hand grip than others. Said underlay material also made available in a broad spectrum of thicknesses most commonly adapted to the individual requirements of any given golfer.
In still another object of the invention, the afore-mentioned underlay materials are adapted for use with other sporting equipment such as base-ball bats and tennis rackets and even hockey sticks. All the above mentioned objects allow for the continued manufacture of a single common hand grip when used with solvent, expands and conforms to the underlay material then sets as the solvent evaporates.